total_drama_superstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Friday
Cast Trivia * Everyone was given either a Truth or a Scare, but nobody was given both. * The players who received a Truth were Dayne, Katy, Taylor, Caitlin, Ty, Julissa, Megan, Augustus, Sandra, Caroline, Octavia, Ciara, Chase, Diego, Jada, Emma, Sharita, Connie, April and Krissy. * The players who received a Scare were Jon, Phil, Tyson, Hal, Dick, Caleb, Dielle, Marlon, Symphony, Mary Jane, Jarrod, Gavin, Shontelle, Shari, Toni, Kalem, Daniel, Jessie, Yuki, Oscar and Rishona. * The Scares were: ** Jon - Drink a whole gallon of Pepsi in 45 seconds or less ** Phil - Beautify a bear ** Tyson - Chew a wad of Marlon's chewed gum ** Hal - Pick your nose and wipe it on the player on your right (He did it, but he accidentally blasted his snot onto his entire team) ** Dick - Eat a bowl of worms ** Caleb - Lick Tyson's armpit ** Dielle - Pour ice down your underwear and let them melt. ** Marlon - Eat a hamburger that has been in the trash for 3 days ** Symphony - Chew your own toenail and eat it slowly ** Mary Jane - wrestle a shark ** Jarrod - Drink powdered fruit punch from a toilet ** Gavin - Put braces on a beaver ** Shontelle - Pet a python (she didn't actually pet it, but she was given a point anyway since she grabbed it by the tail) ** Shari - Give a sleeping bear a purple nurple ** Toni - Feed a koala with your mouth ** Kalem - Kiss the person on your left (He wanted to kiss Rishona but Connie shoved her to the ground and tried to make Kalem kiss her, but Kalem spat at her) ** Daniel - Take a selfie while going down a waterfall ** Jessie - Eat 10lbs of baked beans without puking ** Yuki - Walk on a tightrope across a river filled with crocodiles while carrying meat ** Oscar - Spend 3 minutes in a glass box with a lion while wearing a dress ** Rishona - Eat dog food. * Since it was Friday the 13th, this episode was a double elimination. * Julissa was eliminated because she lost the tiebreaker round. * Caitlin was eliminated because she lied in her truth, which caused the tiebreaker. * Sharita and Julissa performed the tiebreaker. * When Sharita won the tiebreaker, she did a sexy booty dance. * The final score was 12 to the Pies and 11 to the Falcons. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Quotes Chris: Caitlin, you got a Truth. Which one of your teammates would you date? Caitlin: Uh... hmm... I would say... Phil! Jarrod, Gavin, Caleb and Jon: What!? Chris: Ooh, chicken says it's a lie. Shontelle: (conf) I can't believe that blonde Asian girl ate the entire 10lb pot of beans. Connie: (conf) Looks like I've found a new nickname call Jessie. Shari: (conf) Oh yeah! That's my CMFL captain! That Ruckman showed those beans who's boss! Sandra: (conf) Uh oh, looks like Jessie and I are going to be facing in a Fart-off later on. Caroline: (conf) Shit, looks like the girls cabin will have a high fart alert. Gallery KalemRishonaSick.png Sharita tiebreaker.png|Sharita is selected for the tiebreaker Julissa tiebreaker.png|Julissa is selected for the tiebreaker OscarLion.png|Oscar performs his scare DanielSelfie.png|Daniel performs his scare Megan Truth.png|Megan receives a truth Jessie pukes the beans.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes